This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Staff members presented oral, poster and workshop communications of their recent Technological Development and Collaborative studies on Mass Spectrometry for the annual meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry held in Philadelphia, PA in June 2009. Titles of the presentations were listed in the table of accepted abstracts and are summarized in the text section of this report. Prof. Costello, as a Past President-of ASMS, had responsibility for some aspects of this meeting, which more than 7000 participants, including about 20% international members. The May 2010 meeeting was scheduled for Salt Lake City, UT. Abstracts accepted for the 2010 meeting are also listed in the Research Progress report.